The Mack Coalition
The Mack Coalition is a story that is part of the TACITUS saga. It is (by publishing order) the second book in the saga. However, chronologically, it is the fourth story, being preceded by A Killer Disturbance. Plot summary The main plot of the story takes place during the Wallowdale Incident (also known as the Hadford Homocides), as well as the efforts by both law enforcement and ordinary citizens to uncover the perpetrators of a series of murders in the town of Hadford. Cast of characters Main character(s) *Emmett S. Mack *Shimrit Smashnova Powell Family *Jill J. Powell *Arnold J. Powell *Lisa L. Powell *Alura F. Powell Shadow Force *Elizabeth Johnston *Zev Levi *Cynthia Giles *Dorothy Scott *Mary Townsend *Vicki Armstrong *Geena Westbrook *Maritza C. McDermott *Diana B. Huizenga *Angelika J. Gould *Stephanie J. Stacy Hadford Townspeople *Ariana Sancho *Louise J. Smith *Patricia H. Beard *Corey P. Hart *Nicole F. Cannaday *John J. Anderson *Ricky A. Cammarata *Grace M. Solt *Courtney J. Ahrens *Olive G. Pigott *Ricky M. Roberts *Judith R. Gray *Paul M. Shapiro *Derek L. Castro *Austin L. Webster *Tim S. Price The Shady Figures *Tamara Sultanovich/Lacey Price *Svetlana Karpova/Louise Knight *Kathleen R. Barrett *Audrey Adams/Queen Cobra Followers of the One/The Protectors *Brendan Martin *Leon Martin *Alitha F. Sizemore Martin *Richard Rivers *Bradley Martin Operation Blackfish *Arthur Holmes *Carole N. Ostlund *Blackfish-3 *Blackfish-4 *Blackfish-5 *Blackfish-6 *Blackfish-7 *Blackfish-8 *Blackfish-20 *Blackfish-21 *Blackfish-22 Trivia *This story has one of the largest array of characters to date *This story references numerous different action films *This story could be considered the origin story for both Emmett Mack and Jill Powell. Quotes "For the last time, what is Blackfish? I get that they're with the CIA, but is there anything else you can tell us? Care to elaborate?" (Pause; then...) "The most elite death squad. They have the highest kill record in American espionage history. They have no fear...No conscience...no weakness, no remorse for anything they do. With these guys the CIA could internally destroy any country they wanted. They can speak at least thirty or forty languages, they are masters at hiding in plain sight without leaving any trace of their existence, you name it...They could even take down China in one night and nobody would know until it was too late. They're that good." - Emmett Mack and Tamara Sultanovich as they discuss Operation Blackfish (Emmett Mack, Jill Powell, and the rest of the Hadford townspeople are discovering the truth behind Operation Blackfish through rogue agent Tamara Sultanovich). "Wait, wait, wait a second! You're telling me that the whole reason people are being murdered is because you threatened to go public about your past as a CIA agent? That you're a killing machine for the US government, mindlessly going around killing random people regardless of whether they're a military person or civilian or terrorist, or just a guy walking across the street?" "It's not like that, Emmett. Blackfish agents-we don't make mistakes, we don't kill just random people. There's always an objective, always a target." - Emmett Mack and Tamara Sultanovich "What are you, a supersoldier like Captain America, except with the CIA? Why'd they send you to assassinate people?" "Assassinate people? You think that's all we do?" "Well, I don't know! You tell me!" "Did the CIA tell you to kill that one guy? That Russian Army general named Ivan Krushnov? Did the CIA tell you to kill Krushnov?" "Kill Krushnov? ''Yeah, we can do that anytime they want! They could even send you to do that for God's sake! Krushnov had been on the CIA's kill list for years! When they ordered his death they left explicit instructions to make his death look like an accident..."'' "So that's what this is? This is just one coverup after another?" "You just don't get it, do you? Blackfish didn't send me to kill-they sent me to be invisible! They send me because for all the world knows, I don't exist!" "So you're good at hiding in plain sight. That's why they send people like you to kill those the CIA doesn't like. You're a ghost, you don't really exist. So if you're about to be captured, just off yourself and make it look as though the enemy killed you. (Laughs) That's great!" - Emmett Mack and Tamara Sultanovich and Lisa Powell, sister of Jill Powell, as they argue about Operation Blackfish and its true intention "So what do I call you now? Tamara, or Lacey?" "Don't call me Tamara in public, okay? It'll ruin the charade!" "''(sighs) ''I don't get it!" "I don't want the CIA on my tail! I want to blow the whistle on them undetected, so when I'm around people, you only refer to me as Lacey Price, and nothing else, understand? ''(Jill nods) ''Good." - Jill Powell and Tamara Sultanovich Gallery Cast of characters Emmett S. Mack.jpg|KJ Apa as Emmett Mack Diane.jpg|Quinn Shephard as Diane Mack David Strathairn as Arthur Holmes.jpg|David Strathairn as Arthur Holmes Tom Holland as Bradley Martin.jpg|Tom Holland as Bradley Martin Jon Bernthal as Brendan Martin.jpg|Jon Bernthal as Shawn Martin Josh Brolin as Tim S. Price.jpg|Josh Brolin as Tim S. Price Matt Prokop as Austin L. Webster.jpg|Matt Prokop as Austin L. Webster Selena Gomez as Judith R. Gray.jpg|Selena Gomez as Judith R. Gray Dwayne Johnson as Derek Castro.jpg|Dwayne Johnson as Derek Castro Rowan Blancahrd as Courtney J. Ahrens.jpg|Rowan Blancahrd as Courtney J. Ahrens Joseph Gordon Levitt as Ricky A. Cammarata.jpg|Joseph Gordon Levitt as Ricky A. Cammarata Grace Solt, portrayed by Sasha Grey.jpeg|Sasha Grey as Grace Solt Jill J. Powell, civilian.jpg|Willow Shields as Jill Powell General Wallowdale, Montana.jpg|Hadford, the small town in Wallowdale County, Montana, where the story's main events occur Category:TACITUS saga entries